


A hole in the wall

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Lately Nathan found himself distracted by Sam's presence in his house. At least no one knew him in the sex club he was visiting as a consequence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For flame-pelt. Second part is in work as well :)
> 
> The Dubious Consent is explained in the end notes.

The building was unassuming.

If you looked at the facade, you would never imagine what happened behind it’s closed doors. Closed only to those who didn’t know that this establishment existed or who didn’t manage to pass the tests necessary to become a member. Nathan was a member, courtesy of his big brother many years ago. It had been a rather unusual birthday present.

Nathan also knew what he could _get_ in there. It was why he was here in the first place, on a Wednesday night. Without Sam of course.  
Ever since his brother had moved in with him after Avery, Nathan found himself frequenting it more often. He had gone years without going in there. Elena had been everything he had needed. It hadn’t lasted and now Sam was back in his life, who Nathan had lusted after ever since he had been old enough to feel that way. 

Even back then they hadn’t really talked about what they were there for, hadn’t really seen each other during their stays. The only times they had caught sight of each other had been when they entered and when they left, both sweaty and sometimes still out of breath.

Belatedly Nathan wondered if Sam had been here since he had been out of prison, while he gazed at the building and still sitting inside his car.

Lately he found himself distracted even more often when Sam was around. It never used to be so bad before. Nathan had thought he had gotten over his infatuation after fifteen years.

Fortunately for him, the club, if you wanted to call it that, was re-known for it’s secrecy. There was almost nothing you couldn’t do in there, as long as you found someone else to consent to it. Once you found another consenting party above the required age, you could do anything. At least as long as you did a health check beforehand. 

Nathan exited his car and walked up to the front door, which actually looked more like a back door, unassuming and small and hidden away in an alley. Without Sam he would have never known it existed at all. 

It probably wasn’t that bad not to know about this place, except if you were an adventurer who had trouble keeping a steady relationship with how often he was outside the country, and in mortal peril.

He entered the building and was greeted by a clerk. So far he hadn’t bothered learning any of their faces, which was probably due to the fact that he tended to only look at his shoes whenever he visited. It didn’t matter how often he went. There just was something strange and frightening, if exciting, to visit a sex club.

The clerk was friendly enough, customer service had never been something that Nathan could have complained about here. A chip card was given to him, made to pay for food and drinks in the local restaurant and Nathan only called it a restaurant because it served food and beverages and he couldn’t think of a more fitting term. There were a lot less clothes involved than Nathan usually was accustomed to. He had never been in it, except for a quick glance when Sam had first shown him around. Whenever Nathan came here food was the last thing on his mind. There were people who spend a great many more hours here than Nathan did.

He entered the next room and suddenly the quiet of the reception area was replaced by a heavy bass. Unconsciously he nodded his head to the music and made his way through the room. It was a relatively big room. People were sitting around in it at nice tables and comfortable looking chairs. There were alcoves build into the walls and Nathan could see shapes moving in them. This was a sort of free area where everyone could join anyone and usually be welcomed with open arms. Here you were invited to just sit and watch people get off with one another.

It wasn’t often to Nathan’s taste. He preferred to be alone with whoever he was with, among other things.

Once upon a time he had chanced upon Harry in this place. He missed the bastard.

There were no familiar faces in the crowd tonight and Nathan welcomed that. He left the room behind, moving through a corridor where doors led to private rooms. Another time he would have entered one of those with someone he hooked up with, but not today. He had something specific in mind. The thought alone was enough to excite him. His cock rose to half-mast, restrained by the fabric of his pants.

At the end of the corridor it forked off into two directions, little signs showed which way to go.

Nathan moved right and opened the door leading into another room. The walls were lined with cubicles from which no sounds escaped. After a moment’s hesitation Nathan chose one towards the back of the room and closed and locked the door behind him.

The floor was clean and tiled, as were the walls. A faucet was attached to it, to clean the floor once you were done. To let the water escape, a drainage was let into the ground. It was hygienic, if impersonal. A hole was in the wall and above it, near the ceiling, a small light that was shining red at the moment. Beside the door behind him stood a small dresser. In it, Nathan knew, a multitude of different sex toys were were stashed. 

From the room on the other side of the hole came only silence. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to wait for long. Nathan was almost shaking with suppressed excitement when he undressed himself. His shirt, pants, shoes and underwear were put in a heap on top of the dresser before he knelt in the middle of the cubicle. Against his knees the tiles were warm, heating from beneath. The establishment truly was a luxurious one and if it hadn’t been for Avery’s treasure Nathan wouldn’t be able to go here as often as he did lately. 

In the past it had been a luxury. 

It still was, but Nathan indulged more often.

He just had to get away from his brother, put some distance between them and get off with an anonymous stranger that wouldn’t call or judge him in the morning. Just until he could feel like dating again, hard to do when he lived with the person he was attracted to, but his brother didn’t feel the same and Nathan wasn’t going to broach the topic with him. 

He reached out and pressed the button close to the hole. The light close to the ceiling switched to green.

There was movement on the other side. A door opened and closed and then there was the rustling of a zipper being pulled down. Then Nathan’s breath hitched as a hard cock was presented to him through the hole, standing proud and at attention and just begging to be sucked. Nathan’s own cock almost leaped in sympathy. For now he ignored it. There was time enough later to touch himself. 

Nathan reached out and carefully wrapped his hand around the cock in front of him. A moment later he shuffled forward.

There was a low moan from the other side of the wall when he licked it. The flesh tasted clean and Nathan lapped at it again, curling his tongue around the head and hearing a curse from the other man. With satisfaction Nathan noticed that he was well-endowed, not much bigger than Nathan. He wouldn’t be able to fit all of it into his mouth. His cock hardened further at the thought.

Another slow lick and an altogether too familiar voice said, “Damn you, stop teasing!”

Nathan froze with his tongue against the underside of the cock in his fist. That was, unmistakably so, Sam’s voice.

“Fuck, come on. Put it in your mouth, you little slut,” Sam said. 

That was not something Nathan would have ever imagined his brother telling him. Of course Sam didn’t actually knew it was him. Nathan hadn’t been aware that Sam was into dirty talk. Elena hadn’t been the type. The only one who had ever talked dirty to him had been Chloe and he had liked that. A lot.

Now he realized he liked it even more when Sam did it, voice gravely with pleasure.

When Nathan failed to shake himself out of his stupor, an apologetic note crept into that voice.

“Sorry,” Sam said, “I can stop talking if you like that better.”

Disgust rolled through Nathan at his own depravity, only strengthening when he all the more eagerly leaned forward to take Sam’s cock into his mouth. His brother let out a yelp at the suddenness and then laughed breathlessly.

“You really are eager,” Sam said. “Does that mean I should continue talking?”

Nathan licked over the underside and sloppily took him deeper in answer.

“Fuck, you really are a cock slut,” Sam said and Nathan heard him slapping the wall. Maybe flailing for a grip as Nathan all too enthusiastically sucked his cock and took him in as deep as it would go without choking.

“Slow down! This will be over too quickly,” Sam warned.

Nathan pulled off him and Sam groaned. Excitement rushed through Nathan, chasing the last lingering disgust away.  
All of his fantasies that had ever involved Sam took the chance to pass in front of his mind’s eyes at once. A great many involved himself on his knees and the others in every other position imaginable.

He slowed down, worked his mouth over Sam’s cock methodically. His hand covered what couldn’t fit into his mouth. Then he licked the underside again before letting it slide into his mouth until the head of Sam’s cock bumped against the back of his throat. For a moment he held it there, fighting down his gag reflex and swallowed around it. 

Sam swore again. “You dirty slut,” he bit out and pulled out a little before thrusting into Nathan’s mouth, sliding himself a little deeper into Nathan’s throat before Nathan pulled away to catch his breath.

Nathan’s free hand slid over his own front and down to his straining cock. Pre-cum had gathered at the tip and he used it to slick himself, jacking himself to his movements over Sam’s cock.

“You really like my cock in your mouth, don’t you?” Sam asked and Nathan nodded even though Sam couldn’t see him through the wall. His toes curled against the ground and he hunched over a little, slid Sam farther into his mouth again and breathing heavily through his nose as he worked his hand furiously over his own cock.

Sam rocked into his mouth. “Come on you little slut, I’m close already,” he moaned and sure enough the bitter taste of come burst over Nathan’s tongue soon after. He swallowed it all and Sam swore, ”Fuck, you’re so eager for my come.” 

Nathan held him in his mouth until he softened, his own hand slowing down to prolong his own pleasure, balancing precariously on the edge. If he moaned now Sam would know it was him, that his little brother was the slut sucking him off in a private cubicle.

He swallowed down the whine that threatened to spill out of his mouth as Sam pulled out, stepped away from the wall.

“You were such a good little slut,” Sam praised him. “You did really good. Thank you.” The sound of a zipper being pulled up reached Nathan’s ears and Nathan stroked himself slowly until the door on the other side opened and closed. Then he let his head fall back and he finally let out the guttural moan he had been holding back. His hand sped up as he stroked himself. It didn’t take long for his come to paint the wall in front of him as he groaned Sam’s name. 

For a moment he kept moving his hand, stroking himself through it before standing on shaking legs. Slowly he got dressed. He didn’t look at anyone when he left the facility, deep in thoughts.

Back home Sam was preparing food when Nathan kicked his shoes off in the hallway.

“Hey, where were you?” Sam called to him from the kitchen.

“I was out with Elena,” Nathan lied and sat down at the table. He watched his brother’s back as he hummed to himself, trying not to think about Sam’s voice as he had called him a slut or how much Nathan had enjoyed sucking his cock. Despite himself Nathan found himself flushing. He was glad that Sam had his back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan goes to the establishment again. This time for an appointment. A special scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

Weeks passed before Nathan felt confident enough to return to the establishment. Things with Sam were so… normal, despite the fact that Nathan had sucked him off. Of course his big brother didn't know that, and Nathan wasn't going to just come out and tell him, but it still felt strange for them to be so... _domestic_. 

In the past they had shared their experiences at that place, wide-eyed and excited. Now if Nathan hadn't been there himself, he would have never known that Sam was still frequenting the place. There were still things that Sam wasn't talking about, even though they were family, and these days _that_ made Nathan's belly turn and his heart ache. When Sam was cooking, Nathan felt the urge to step up behind him and kiss the back of his neck, wrap his arms around him, but that wasn't allowed. He could hug Sam, but anything beyond that- their relationship wasn't like that. They were brothers and there were fifteen years lost between them. It couldn't be, no matter how much Nathan's mind wandered back to the taste of Sam's cock on his tongue. 

And ever since Sam had moved in with him, Nathan learned more about him. Or was reminded of little things, like the fact that Sam was not half bad at cooking once he set his mind to it. It wasn't so much that he had talent, but half of what he cooked turned out barely edible and the other half turned out delicious. Maybe it was the gruel that he had been fed in prison that had made him appreciate the finer tastes... or any tastes really. He was _happy_ to cook, or to have Nathan cook something for him. When they had been kids, Sam had cooked as well, but never with so much enthusiasm. It had been out of necessity. If possible that made Nathan ache even more, heart hurting and belly flipping whenever Sam looked at him. Nathan hadn't thought that that was possible. 

Some days it felt as if he was living with a boyfriend he wasn't allowed to touch, instead of a brother, and that was just his problem wasn't it? Because Sam was comfortable in his skin and had a skewed understanding of personal space and appropriate clothes. He just barged into their bathroom when he wanted or had to, no matter if Nathan was just occupying the toilet or stepping in or out of the shower. Sam just didn't care. Another remnant of prison, where something like privacy was close to non-existent. Nathan knew that. He had shit and pissed in a bucket enough in his life while spending time behind prison bars. Sometimes even a bucket was a luxury. It just had never been to the extent that Sam had gotten to know. Thirteen years. No wonder he acted like that, but it still put a strain on Nathan.

They had fought about it occasionally. With his feelings Nathan didn't _need_ Sam barging into his bedroom when he was just getting himself off. Likewise if he just wanted some peace and quiet in the bathroom without having to see Sam walk around in just his boxers, or worse, his briefs that outlined the shape of Sam's cock. Nathan's heart was racing whenever Sam leaned close in such a state. After the third time Nathan had blown up at him about it, Sam had promised to better himself. 

At least this way Nathan got to see his brother naked. Each time he remembered what Sam had said while Nathan had sucked him off through a glory hole. The memory had burned itself into Nathan's brain, pressure building until he found himself back in front of the unassuming door.

Nathan took a deep breath to steady himself before he entered. 

The clerk greeted him so pleasantly that Nathan had to wonder if they gossiped about who was doing what when they went in here. They had to know. The thought alone almost made him step right back outside into the night again. It always did. He smiled awkwardly and they handed him a slip of paper and a card. This time he had made an appointment beforehand, detailing what he would like to do with another patron. The last time had only whet his appetite, not silenced it, but this time he wanted something different. 

Sometimes the establishment matched people with similar interests together. Usually they met beforehand, got to know each other, but Nathan had asked for a stranger. All the rules to start or end the scene had been set on paper. The guy's safe word made him chuckle even while his belly twisted itself into knots.

Another deep breath and Nathan moved through the big hall and along the corridor until he found the room with the number that matched the one on the paper. He looked down at his feet as he entered, before he stopped in his steps when he looked at who was supposed to be his bed partner for the night. His heart stuttered and his hand tightened on the doorknob. Reflexively, Nathan stepped out into the corridor and slammed the door shut. Two patrons who were just walking past gave him curious looks. Nathan smiled back at them awkwardly, white as a sheet.

It couldn't be. There must have been a mistake. His feet twitched into the direction of the reception, but he stopped himself. 

Carefully, he opened the door again and re-entered the room. His match was, indeed, waiting on the bed just like Nathan had wanted. Lying on his back with his wrists tied to the headboard and rope leading to his knees, keeping them raised and folded against his chest, presenting his most intimate parts to Nathan's pleasure. A blindfold was over the man's eyes and his ears were plugged. Sensory deprivation had been one of the requests of the stranger… at least it was been supposed to be a stranger.

It wasn't.

It _really_ wasn't. 

Nathan let the door fall shut again, more quietly this time and with him _inside_ the room, and the man's, _Sam's_ head lolled towards him. Most likely he had felt the vibration of the door closing. Nathan winced. Sam had probably heard the door slam shut before when Nathan had stormed out like an idiot. He hadn't exactly tried to close it silently in his panic. 

As if pulled by invisible strings, Nathan stumbled over to the bed and folded himself into a seated position on the edge of the mattress before his legs could give out. Unfortunately or very fortunately, that put him close to his brother, spread out for him like an offering. Sam's breath hitched at his closeness and before Nathan could stop himself he reached out to soothe his hand carefully over his brother's calf. 

He hadn't had any idea that Sam was into _these_ sort of things. In the past Sam had only rarely gone into detail about his kinks, even when they had talked about the stuff they had done in this place, but Nathan wasn't even surprised, just like he wasn't surprised that apparently Sam had used a fake name. Or the establishment did not make any checks regarding their customers’ relatives, who may also frequent the place. His brother was his perfect kinky match. Despite himself Nathan let out a small laugh, which made Sam squirm. The corners of his mouth were pulled down and his lips pressed into a thin line. Displeasure. Nathan could read him like this. His brother probably had no idea what was happening, just like the scene had asked. 

Now Nathan even knew his safe word. Not that he had ever really spared a thought about _that_.

With a sigh, Nathan got to his feet, pacing up and down. It wasn't right to keep his brother in the dark. Nathan stopped. On the other hand he would never get this chance again. His brother didn't want him, not the way that Nathan did. There were many things that hadn't been right. Just like Sam still didn't know that it had been Nathan sucking him off, he would not find out about this either. Not as long as Nathan didn't tell him. Sam was unlikely to ask. It would be Nathan's dirty secret. Guilt would cripple him later, Nathan knew, but Sam was like an offering to him, ready for the taking… His cock was hardening just from looking at Sam and the position he was in, tied up and ready to get fucked. A last flicker of uncertainty made him freeze, then Nathan began stripping off his clothes and crawled naked between Sam's legs. Beside one of his legs, a condom and lube were already set out for Nathan. 

He wasted no time. His heart was racing as he, eyes still fixed on Sam, rolled the condom over his cock and dripped lube over his fingers. He let it warm in his palm while he reached for Sam again with his other hand. Sam sighed when he let his nails trail lightly over his brother's skin. Goosebumps broke out over the inside of Sam's thigh where his fingertips passed, feather light. Slowly, Nathan let his palm roam lower to where Sam was hard and straining. Sam bucked towards him, then stilled as if forcing himself to. Nathan licked his suddenly dry lips. When Nathan had entered the room, Sam had already been hard and maybe he had been before. Distantly, Nathan wondered who had prepared Sam like this, tied him up and left him for a stranger's pleasure. There was a cock ring around the base of his erection and Nathan let his palm ghost over him, swallowing when Sam rocked up and stilled again. Curiously, he fingered the rubber band, before he let his hand slide over Sam's twitching belly. There were soft noises, moans, falling from Sam's lips but no words as Nathan rubbed a thumb over his nipple and watched his reaction. It was so unlikely that Nathan was going to get to see him again in this way.

When Nathan deemed the lube warmed enough, he let the fingers of his other hand slip into the crack of Sam's ass, sinking them into his already slicked hole. Sam cried out, straining momentarily against his bonds before settling again, breathing hard. Nathan's cock twitched in sympathy as Sam bucked into his fingers. Arousal curled ever tighter in his belly. The _noises_ his brother were making and they were all for him.

Then Sam whined when Nathan scissored them, spreading his hole open. Whoever had prepared him had been thorough. He was wet and open _for Nathan_ and Nathan couldn't wait to be inside of him. This was everything and nothing like Nathan had envisioned. With a feeling of excitement he kissed the inside of Sam's thigh, making him moan again and push into the touch, any touch, be it into the fingers that were still playing with his chest or the fingers buried inside his hole. Nathan could get used to this, watching Sam fall apart under his ministrations.

When Sam's noises turned desperate and impatient Nathan finally removed his fingers and steadied his cock, sinking into Sam without wasting any further time. A part of him wanted to savor this, draw it out and burn the images and noises and the smell of sex into his brain. Sam let out a wordless moan as he was filled and Nathan wished he would talk to him, just like he had done when Nathan had blown him. With a moan of his own, Nathan pulled back and thrust back in, teasing another whine out of Sam. 

"Nathan," Sam moaned out. 

Nathan froze. His heart lurched uncomfortably and a cold rush of dread ran from his head to his toes. For a moment everything stopped before Nathan thrusted back into him, making Sam utter his name again. Did he know who was fucking him? Nathan leaned forward and without thinking about it laid his lips over Sam's, bringing their faces close together for the first time that night and slipping his tongue into Sam's open panting mouth.

Sam froze and Nathan leaned back with cold sweat suddenly breaking out over his skin and with his cock still deep inside of his _brother_. 

"Nathan?", Sam sounded shocked and Nathan only spared a fraction of a moment on wondering how this kiss had been enough for Sam to recognize him, because this time there was no doubt about whether Sam knew or not. 

Without answering, Nathan leaned forward again and his hand fumbled with the blindfold. It was probably a bad idea. It most certainly was a bad idea, but Nathan suddenly knew that this was a lie he would never stop regretting. Besides, in this situation everything was a bad idea. He should have gone straight back to the reception when he had seen Sam on the bed.

Sam's eyes, when Nathan revealed them and clenched the fabric of the blindfold in his hand, were shocked. A quick glance made Sam take in the situation. "Mango," he said. His voice wavered and Nathan wasted no time in pulling out and, heart still racing, undid Sam's bonds, lowering his legs back to the bed and helping him straighten them out in tense silence. All throughout, Sam didn't look at him. His breath hitched and his eyes darted more than once to the door at the far end of the room. It made Nathan's heart clench. A feeling of sickness curled in Nathan's belly. He kept his own eyes on anything but his brother. If he didn't think he had fucked up before, now he could just tell that he had. 

The only thing Nathan wanted to do now was run, but he forced himself to stay, face up to his mistake when Sam settled against the headboard with his shoulders almost up by his ears. Much to his surprise. Moving carefully and slowly, as if Sam was a skittish animal ready to bolt, Nathan moved up and settled at Sam's side. Nathan wished they both would have gotten dressed, but then they really would have left. One of them would have. Being naked was probably the only reason neither of them had bolted yet. Beside him, Sam was rubbing his wrists where there were faint marks from the rope. He was breathing hard and was decidedly not looking at Nathan. 

"I'm sorry, Sam," Nathan finally said into the silence. The urge to run wasn't fading. Running, now that seemed like a good idea, but then he couldn't stand another fifteen years without Sam. He shouldn't have come here at all. There were so many things he shouldn't have done. Right at the top of that list was ‘falling in love with his brother'. Just don't.

Beside him, Sam sighed, face still closed off. "Don't apologize. I called out your name after all," he said finally and Nathan raised his brows at him in disbelief. 

"Are you serious? I was fucking you and you didn't know it was me," he pointed out, gesturing to indicate the room and the bonds and blindfold lying discarded but not forgotten at the end of the bed.

Sam shrugged defensively. He didn't look at the items, instead he was looking at his own lap. Nathan followed his gaze. He hadn't felt comfortable taking the cock ring off him and Sam hadn't seemed to think of it either, so his cock still jutted proudly from his crotch. Nathan looked away, forced himself to look away because despite the sudden distance between them a part of him still wanted to suck his cock. "It's alright, Nathan," Sam said quietly.

Nathan slumped, "How can you say that? And I- I sucked you off a couple of weeks ago. I'm so sorry, Sam." There were stars when Nathan pressed the balls of his palm into his eyes. When he raised his head again, Sam was looked at him, face shocked again. 

"That was you?", he asked with a strained voice and Nathan nodded miserably.

There was another long moment of silence. "Then you're pretty damn good with your mouth," Sam said after a while. His face turned thoughtful, then he chuckled. At Nathan's questioning look he said, "At least now I don't owe you about lying about prison anymore."

Nathan rolled his eyes and knocked their legs together, some of the dread lifting from his heart. "You still owe me for that," he joked back, "it was a pretty big lie." 

"I think I owe you a blow job," Sam teased and bumped their shoulders together, before freezing. There was a caught look on his face. Nathan flushed. Maybe he should have expected Sam's ability to bounce back from _anything_ , or at least pretend that he did.

"I didn't know you were into stuff like this," Nathan muttered, ignoring the offer for now. It was too good to be true anyway. His brother had only joked to break the ice between them. Although it was still better than one of them storming out and leaving for good.

"I didn't know you were into this either," Sam said and Nathan didn't know if he was talking about them or the bondage and sensory deprivation. After a moment Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, I got some… new tastes. Prison took care of that and this place takes care of some of those." Sam shifted uneasily under Nathan's gaze and didn't elaborate.

"Like being tied up?", Nathan asked, tilting his head towards the bonds.

"Yeah, among other things," Sam said with reluctance. Their eyes met and Nathan shrugged before bumping their knees together again.

"You know, I had fantasies about you since before prison," Nathan offered. He rested the back of his head against the headboard and looked at Sam.

Sam smiled a crooked smile. "Me too," he admitted. "More so now, after prison. In prison you were the only thing that kept me going." His hands were shifting against each other in his lap, studiously avoiding his cock.

"So what does that make us?" Nathan asked, because that was the question that bounced around in his skull ever since he had taken the blindfold off of Sam. By now they had fucked twice, but not, in full knowledge of the other. Guilt twisted in Nathan's belly and made him feel sick. 

"Brothers," Sam said and at Nathan's disbelieving look added, "and whatever else we want. I don't- I- ah- I don't want to pressure you into anything." He shifted uncomfortably and refused to look at Nathan.

Nathan let out a snort. "You know, I had sex with you on two occasions where you didn't know it was me," Nathan pointed out and it was Sam's turn to laugh. 

Sam tilted his head this way and that in thought. "Good point," Sam allowed finally. There was a grin on his face that was infectious, if strained. 

"I- I want to continue if you want to as well," Nathan said carefully. "It would be a waste not to use this room." He gestured around them. Realistically, he knew they would have to talk _a lot_. He just didn't want that to be _right now_. Not in this place.

Sam nodded and cleared his throat. "A waste, right… I'd like that- but just us, no bondage or anything, alright?" For a moment he looked at Nathan. "After that we should talk, at home."

Nathan's mouth ran dry. "Yeah, I'd like that. Either. Of that." At Sam's amused expression Nathan shrugged, ears reddening again.

"So, about that freebie…" Sam began and started slipping down the headboard until he was lying down, head slightly raised, supported by the pillows. At Nathan's confused expression he lightly slapped his chest. "Straddle me," he said with an awkward laugh. His ears were red as well. At least Nathan wasn't the only one.

"Oh-- right," Nathan said, embarrassed, and after a moment's hesitation threw his leg over Sam's chest. His breath hitched when Sam wrapped a hand around his cock and pulled off the condom.

Then the condom was lost somewhere over the edge of the mattress and he was guided towards Sam's mouth. Involuntarily, Nathan held his breath He wanted to burn this moment into his memory. 

Nathan's hands found the headboard and he held on for dear life when his cock slid into Sam's willing mouth. 

"Sam," Nathan moaned. One of Nathan's hands let go of the wood and Sam looked up at him. His eyes fluttered close when Nathan's fingers carded through his hair as he took him deeper. Then he groaned when Nathan yanked, muffled by the flesh in his mouth and teasing a cry out of Nathan in turn. Despite himself, Nathan thrusted in, it’ took everything not to thrust too deep. Sam's hands were on his ass, squeezing his cheeks and guiding him forward and back. Then one hand left his ass and returned a moment later slick with lube. Sam lifted a brow in question, tightening his mouth around Nathan for a moment and at Nathan's nod he pushed them inside. It had been too long.

Nathan moaned loudly and yanked at Sam's hair again, rocking into his mouth while the fingers moved inside of him, getting him ready. There was only a slight burn. Sam was so careful with him. His mouth hung open as they crooked and brushed against his prostate. A few moments later, Nathan was about ready to come with the double stimulation. Small whimpers fell from his lips and Sam's eyes were heated, mouth swollen around his cock. His member was in so deep he could feel Sam's throat working around him before his brother pulled back to pant through his nose. 

"I'm going to come," Nathan choked out and Sam _winked_ at him, before the fingers of his free hand wrapped around the base of Nathan's cock, squeezing down. "Bastard," Nathan hissed. Then he pulled out. Sam breathed hard and watched as Nathan scooted down to where Sam was holding his cock steady and sunk down onto him.

"Yeah, take my cock," Sam said. Momentarily a shocked expression came over his face and he flushed. Heat curled in Nathan's belly and in his cheeks.

"No, keep talking," Nathan asked him. His own ears felt warm. Sam was big and hard inside of him, spreading him open in all the right places. It hurt slightly, but that was going to fade. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he had been fucked. Sam smiled slightly.

"Do you like having your big brother's cock in your ass? You feel so good," Sam muttered, voice steadier than the blush on his face and the nervous expression on his face would have suggested.

"Yeah. Sam!" Nathan moaned and moved up and down when the pain had turned merely into a lingering burn and even that faded into nothing when Sam's hand wrapped around his cock again. 

"You're so tight around me, Nathan," Sam groaned and thrust up sharply, making Nathan cry out when Sam’s cock brushed over his prostate and his hand stroked up his dick at the same time. Nathan could already tell that he was going to come too soon. Embarrassingly so.

"Sam," he whined and braced himself when Sam answered to his wordless plea by rocking up quickly and then Nathan was done for. 

"Fuck, Nathan," Sam panted. Awe colored his voice as Nathan bowed his back. His cock streaked Sam's belly, reaching up to his chest. "Were you so desperate for my cock?" Sam's pupils were blown wide and Nathan could do nothing more than nod and lean forward to press his lips to Sam's even though he wanted him to _keep talking_. 

Sam helplessly whined into his mouth, bucking up and with a hot flush Nathan realized that he wasn't going to come. Not while the cockring remained in place.

"Sam," he whispered against Sam's lips.

"Please, Nathan," Sam pleaded and Nathan lifted up just enough that he could reach underneath himself. The cockring was slippery and Sam couldn't seem to stop moving, but Nathan finally got it unfastened. Sam all but _howled_ , hips shooting upwards and arms wrapping around Nathan's waist to pull him down, trapping his hand between them as Sam shot his load into his ass.

"Crap, Sam," Nathan panted against Sam's hair. If he were a few years younger _that_ display would have been enough to get him going in a minute. He stroked his hand over Sam's sweat-soaked back as Sam hid his face in Nathan's chest.

"Yeah," his brother finally croaked. 

Then he pulled back, fell back against the back of the bed and stared up at Nathan, still panting while Nathan remained seated and felt Sam's cock soften. Sam's palms petted Nathan's thighs until Nathan finally found the strength to get up and lay down beside his brother. 

"Was it good for you, too?", he asked teasingly and Sam scoffed. A grin was on his face.

"Do you even have to ask?"

They remained lying together a few more minutes before Sam stirred.

"We should probably get going," Sam said. His voice was quiet. Nathan didn't dare lean in and kiss him. A distance was growing between them again as Sam got to his feet after a moment's hesitation and began to dress himself. 

"They have showers here," Nathan quietly pointed out as he got to his feet as well. 

"I know." Sam jerkily pulled his shirt over his head. Nathan's come had dried in his chest hair and Nathan couldn't look away until the fabric had covered it.

They were going to stink once they were home. Nathan was looking forward to the shower. There was a silence growing between them and Nathan caught Sam's arm when his brother made to move towards the door. He still had his own shirt to put on. 

"Are we going to be ok?", Nathan asked and Sam's expression stuttered. 

"I--" Sam exhaled. Then his palms laid on either side of Nathan's face and he leaned forward. The kiss was sweet, the most innocent thing that they had done today. "I'm sorry," he continued. 

"Scared I've changed my mind already?", Nathan voiced his own fears. After a moment of frozen silence, Sam reluctantly nodded. Nathan shrugged helplessly. "I'm in when you're in."

"Yeah," Sam breathed out. "Good." He seemed to shake himself out of whatever stupor he had fallen into. This time he waited beside Nathan, not moving away until Nathan was dressed. Nathan didn't dare reach for Sam's hand yet, but Sam bumped their shoulders and their hands brushed at their sides as they moved down the corridor. 

The receptionist bid their farewell as they walked past them and out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious Consent because Sam doesn't realize who he has sex with at first.


End file.
